crash_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Cortex
Nina Cortex is the niece of Doctor Neo Cortex and a prominent character in the Crash Bandicoot Universe. Nina has changed her side several times, depending on the situation and how it would impact her. She has, on several occasions, lead her own plots against the Bandicoots, but usually plays the part of the assistant or minor antagonist in the series. History ''Neo Cortex Era Nina was first introduced after Cortex and Brio had bombed the circus that Cortex's family performed at. The explosion caused a young Nina to lose both of her arms and both of her parents. An amputated Nina was discovered by Cortex after he heard her screams in the aftermath. He fitted her with new, robotic hands that could extend out and sent her off to the Academy of Evil so that he could focus on taking over the world. Here, Nina's heart grew cold as she began to plan her revenge on her uncle. Crash Twinsanity Era During this era, Nina was reintroduced when Cortex and Crash busted her out of the Academy to help them save the world from the Evil Twins. She put aside her hatred for her uncle during the time to help him save the world. After the Evil Twins were killed by Evil Crash, Nina and Cortex sprung a trap on Crash, attempting to put him under the Cortex Vortex one last time. Crash panicked and fled the room from Cortex, who was shooting at him and ended up firing a gas pipe, which blew up the entire room that only Nina was left in. Cortex watched her as she seemed to be destroyed by the blast. He left the room, not wanting to look at the charred remains of Nina, who happend to still be alive, and only saw that her uncle had left her to die. Her bitter hatred for her uncle returned as she left the islands and moved into Sydney. ''Post-Crash Twinsanity Era After moving into Sydney, Nina met a mysterious man named Magnus. He listened to Nina's story and begin to assist Nina in rampaging through Australia. Both Nina and Magnus were confronted by Crunch and Coco soon afterward. They attempted to stop the evil duo, but were unsuccessful. After this, Nina and Magnus weren't heard of until the Selena Era. ''Selena Era'' During Selena's attack on the world, Nina and Magnus were unwillingly dragged into the battle when they were confronted by hundreds of Creatures. They were met by Crash and Frenone, who were also holding off the Creatures. In the battle, Magnus was killed when Crash had to choose between saving Frenone and saving Magnus. Nina, in utter disbelief, violently attacked Crash, who knocked her back out cold. When she woke up, she saw Crash was finishing off Selena. She disappeared, swearing revenge on both her uncle and Crash. ''Caster Bandicoot Era'' During the Caster Bandicoot Era, Nina reappeared with Commando during the creation of the Black Crystals. She held off Caster, swearing to him that she was unable to kill Crash, but she'd happily settle with killing his son. She also confronted Cortex to kill him, but was held off by Bolt. Bolt knocked her out, and aided Cortex, who was badly hurt. Nina then lunged at Bolt one last time, but was struck down by Cortex, who was carrying his laser. Appearance Nina has a very gothic appearance, with blue skin, thick eye-liner, and a short-black haircut and loads of piercings. She has a very dark heart, similar to that of Cortex, but it was very violent and sporadic, which eventually became her killer. Category:Villains Category:Crash: Twinsanity Era Protagonists Category:Selena Era Protagonists Category:Caster Bandicoot Era Villains Category:Crash: Twinsanity Era Characters Category:Selena Era Characters Category:Caster Bandicoot Era Characters